Yulash Government
Summary * Base of Operatons: Yulash * DM Sponsor: Lorloth * Guild Moderator: Lorloth * PC Contact: various (see below) * Guild Status: active Guild Charter Yulash's government is bound by the terms of the Yulash Compact, which lays out the various offices of state and their respective rights and responsibilities. The The Council The Council of Yulash is made up of nine elected officials, each representing one ward of Yulash. Elections for council members happen once every X number of years (roughly 6-12 months real life). It is unknown what requirements a person must have in order to run for public office. The duties of the council are to debate, discuss, vote upon, and pass measures that may be enacted into law for the City of Yulash. They may also pass nonbinding declarations. Though they may engage in diplomacy work, that duty is typically reserved for the Chancellor. Several councilors also have other positions in the city (such as Councilor Estilwen's position as Foreign Minister) The Chancellor The Chancellor is a member of the Council elected amongst themselves to serve as the Head of State for Yulash. In that capacity, the Chancellor serves as a 'voice' for the council, signing treaties and doing the diplomacy work between Yulash and other powers. As a member of the council, s/he also has the power to bring forth matters to Council, and has the same voting power of any other councilor. Officers of the State There are a number of non-elected officials involved in the day to day running of Yulash. In a number of cases, officers are also (but not always) councilors as well. The duties of Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, Treasurer, and City Administrators are exclusively (for now) positions each held by a council member. Purpose and Goals The ostensible purpose of the Yulash Council is to bring peace, prosperity and stability to this beleaguered city caught between great powers, though individual members naturally have private agendas of their own. The Current Government The Councillors of the City of Yulash: * Ward 1: Andrey Velsin* * Ward 2: Valauk Indunazor * Ward 3: ''Sergey Nurin* * Ward 4: Godfrey Dulsaerre * Ward 5: Trynn'delynn Eldafire * Ward 6: Lady Ilyanna Estilwen * Ward 7: Jared Tabit * Ward 8: ''Torvin Felgar* * Ward 9: ''Chancellor Gregory Darimon* '''The City Officials of the City of Yulash:' * Lord of Yulash: Lord Robert Marcourt* * Chief Magistrate: ''Sir Martin Rezhowl* * Chancellor: Gregory Darimon * Vice-Chancellor: Jared Tabit (nominated) * Foreign Minster: Lady Ilyanna Estilwen, Godfrey Dulsaerre nominated to replace * Watch Captain: Captain Trynn'delynn Eldafire * Treasurer: ''Barry Salingsburg* (resigned), Andrey Velsin nominated to replace * City Administrator: ''Nela Cooper* (deceased), Lady Ilyanna Estilwen nominated to replace * City Clerk: ''Messr Von Butterclerk* * Junior Magistrate: Jhessail Amblecrown * Junior Magistrate: Jarrian Montague * Ambassador(s): (nominated) Godfrey Dulsaerre, Ilyanna Estilwen, Jared Tabit, Gregory Darimon, Olywyn Ereuva, Torvin Felgar (*) denotes NPCs. '''Previous Governments' See Previous Yulash Governments Member Characters Jared Tabit, (nominated) Vice Chancellor - Remmy Ilyanna Estilwen, Councilor and Foreign Minister, (nominated City Administrator) - lakhena Godfrey Dulsaerre, (nominated Foreign Minister) maelstrom Trynn'delynn Eldafire, Watch Captain - CragOrion Valauk Indunazor, Councilor - 762 Jarrian Montague, Junior Magistrate - Flo Jhessail Amblecrown, Junior Magistrate - Mystic Luvcheez Recruiting Strategy Elections are held to decide the make-up of Council, and by-elections occur semi-regularly to replace retirees. Category:Faction Category:Lore